The West Chester Hotel
by JoannaBanana91
Summary: Phil and his family decided to take Phil and a few of his friends to stay at a fancy hotel. Only thing is, they wont be checking out....ever.. Please read better than it sounds.Rated M because of a really creepy scene in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: okay I know I have to continue my other story But I just felt like writing this!Oh and Phil and Keely are in their Junior year in this one.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Phil of the Future"...:(**

**Chapter one: Saturday morning news**

Phil stared into his locker bored for a few minutes. He shouldn't have been though because he and his family were flying to Florida to stay at a nice hotel his parents got a good deal at. It must have been pretty good because It had seven rooms, Phil and Pim had to share one and their parents had a room of their own. Phil was allowed to invite as many friends as he wanted so he invited Owen,Keely and Via(Of course). Now he needed two other people to fill in the other rooms.

He noticed a tall guy and a girl who was up to his shoulder laughing and talking.

The boy had dark brown hair and the girl's hair was reddish brown. Phil just remembered. That was Tod and Emily. They'd been going out for two weeks now.

_How could I forget? I guess I've been too busy doing "boyfriend and Girlfriend stuff" with Keely._

Phil walked up to them both and approached them nervously.

"Hey Tod...Emily. Listen my family and I and a few other people are flying toFlorida to stay at the Westchester Hotel. Do you guys want to go?"

Emily and Tod looked at each other for a moment, then at Phil, then back at each other again. They nodded and went off to a corner. They formed a circle and discussed what they were going to do.

"What do you think? Should we go?"

Emily asked Tod sounding rather reluctant.

"I don't know, we might as well since Today is the last day of school and I have nothing to do the first two weeks of Summer vacation."

"So we're going?"

Tod nodded his head.

They walked back to Phil. Emily started talking as if she was the lawyer, Tod was the client, and Phil was the entire jury.

"We've talked it over and as long as we actually have fun on this trip we wont be cruel to you when we go back to school in September."

Phil smiled, not because of the fact they were going, but because he wasn't sure how to react to that.

Next day on Saturday Phil was eating his breakfast while his dad was using the Giggle to look for a rental car place. His dad gave a terrified yell that almost made Phil choke on his cereal.

"What dad?"

His dad took the Giggle off his head and said. "According to the an Article the Giggle found, the Westchester hasn't been running since 1905!"

(A/N:Please Review, I'll update my other story in time. oh and this story is kinda like a "The Shaft"/"Final Destination1&2"/Tower of Terror" parody, but not entirely. Meaning that I got some ideas from those movies but story has nothing to do with them.)


	2. Chapter 2:Not so Fun plane ride

(A/N: oops I forgot all about my other story..oh well Its almost halloween in about a month I should put up a story like this,lol)

spoinkier:Yep and I noticed that besides this one there are only two POTF horror stories...oh well I'm just trying to create something new.Hey where did you find this story anyway? When I went to the POTF section of this site I didn't see it anywhere. Maybe I'm just blind...)

**Chapter two: "Not-so-fun" Plane ride**

Phil stared at his dad for a while, then he spoke.

"But Dad, that's impossible...why would they send us to a hotel that's been out of business for a hundred years?"

His dad shook his head.

"I don't know Phil...I just don't know.."

:THE BIG DAY:

Phil,Keely,Owen, and Via were going to meet Tod and Emily at the airport along with Phil's parents. They spotted them from way across the other side of the room mostly because Tod was wearing a shirt that said "I'm with her" and had an arrow pointing in Emily's direction and Emily was wearing a similar shirt that said "I'm with him" and pointed in Tod's direction.

He shirts were also Bright Pink, well Emily's was, but Tod's was really bright blue.

"So, are we going to swim there or what?" Emily asked impatiently.

They all picked up their luggage and walked to where they were supposed to. Once inside the plane the pilot's voice came on and the plane's engine started.

"Alrighty folks, let's get this party started, but please no pushing people off the plane."

The pilot laughed at his own little joke, and Phil and the gang rolled their eyes.

The plane took off and soon they were hundreds of feet in the air hovering above the states.

Keely took pictures of outside, Phil sat there listening to music on his headphones, Via was sleeping, Owen tried to sleep on Via's shoulder but she kept having to shove him and just a few seconds ago she almost pushed him off the seat, Pim was reading a book entitled _How to take Over the World, no matter what century your in_, Phil's mom and dad were sorting out some papers, and Pim had invited Li'l Danny Dawkins because since there were no more rooms, he would share a room with her, but she told him unless he wants to get thrown off the roof, he better sleep on the couch that's supposedly going to be outside her room.

Phil took his head phones off and looked out the window. Something in his gut told him that the hotel wasn't safe, but he really had no choice now, unless he wanted to commit suicide and jump out right now. Besides if he lived he could just walk home, but that wasn't completely out of the question.

While Phil pondered the thought Pim and Danny were having an argument on whether planes would be able to handle anything in the future. Pim said that "They will have metal detectors, bullet proof windows, and the plane will be safe from bombs."

Danny disagreed with her.

"No pim it would take at least 100 years for them to do that."

"Which is why I know..." pim muttered under her breath.

Danny apparently listening to what she said looked back at her confused "What?"

Pim realized what she said and nodded off her head.

"Oh nothing."

Danny eyed Pim suspiciously, come to think of it this was the first time he had seen her so nervous. She must have been hiding something..

Phil talked to Owen about something similar to that. They were discussing whether or not a plane would be able to survive any kind of turbulence at all and Owen disagreed with what Phil said (but then again HE'S not from the future).

"Owen turbulence happening in this plane and causing it to crash is unlikely, but in a few years people will find ways to go through turbulence with a zero percent chance of falling down."

Owen was about to respond when the plane started to shake a little.

The co-captain went on speaker and said "Alright everyone please fasten your seatbelts, we don't want anyone falling out of this plane or anyone bouncing off the walls."

The plane shook and rocked, it twisted, and turned and it felt like they were on a giant roller coaster.

When it was all over Danny was sitting there with his eyes wide open in shock, and Pim waved a hand in front of him.

"Danny? How many fingers am I holding?"

He weakly replied "five." and his head fell on her shoulder. Pim looked the other way confused and looked a little uncomfortable about it too that he had done that.(A/N:if this were a movie or TV show, then it would fade right here)


	3. Authors note

I am going to postpone this story for a while so to my one reviewer, I'm going to finish my other story first, then do my BTTF/POTF parody, then write this one for Halloween or something. Sorry my one reviewer but I find it's better to finish what I started. I am going to put up a one-shot soon though, maybe tomorrow or something.


End file.
